mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Chezrush
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Karkat and Gamzee.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BitterLime (Talk) 22:15, December 10, 2011 Excuse me, but Jake is the Page of Hope, not Breath. Per Ankh 15:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) If you wish to help out with the night watch, feel free. But do not edit pages which are scheduled for deletion. Per Ankh 16:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Character infoboxes Go to "Add other Templates" in the Edit bar, then in the search box, type "Template:Infobox Homestuck Character". Per Ankh 20:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, well the character infoboxes are created using Template:Infobox Homestuck Character, I assume you probably meant like how John's exists as John Egbert/Infobox. Basically just add "/Infobox" on to the end of the page name and create the infobox there instead of on the character's main page and then just transclude it back into the main article. Really it only needs to be done for main characters (it's an anti-vandalism measure) but I think the consensus is to do it for all the characters. The Light6 23:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I didn't notice Per Ankh had already replied. Also probably should just add that "Add other Templates" is only on "New Wikia Look" which I assume you use, personally I don't because I think it looks horrible. But if you use MonoBook like me you would have to add it manually. The Light6 00:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Cool thanksChezrush 23:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Charecter Drawing Hey, just a thing. You know you can make the box smaller in MS Paint? And please use a different thing for your character BESIDES MS Paint. Try using Paint.Net. It is a bit better than mp. Also, the eyes and mouth are a bit high. And yes, I am messing with you. CattyGodstrid 22:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care. I just wanted to try out MS paint on charecter drawings. Honestly it was pretty good for MS. So you think your'e messing with me but you aren't and you never will. So stick all youre crap and stick it in your mouth catty. Chezrush 00:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandals I did notice, and it's kinda creeping me out, since this wiki is normally covered with them! The Rogue of Space 19:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) that means they could attack at any second. Stay on your guard. Chezrush 23:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude! Stop talking about them! You're tempting fate! That's a BAD idea! User:Per Ankh 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I know why there are none. Because the wiki has two new admins. They are afraid of them. OF COURSE!!!! Chezrush 01:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention an eternally active Rollbacker-me! User:Per Ankh 02:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello. I need your help. When do you think Hussie will anounce UU? HARmaniac 20:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) not until a while yeah 20:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think maybe not untill another act. Chezrush 21:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New picture I dunnno I found a good picture but I changed my mind and picked a picture of Fry from Futurama in his underwear doing jazz hands. Chezrush 22:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:HELP with signature Okay.... first scroll up to the top of the page, you should see your username there. Normally, just clicking it takes you to your profile. Hover over it, then click my preferences. Scroll down to signature and go nuts! I've never used complex signatures, myself, just a link to my profile under a different name. experimentalDeity 20:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Now I wil do a test run. 20:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest including a link to your profile in your signature. Like mine: User:Per Ankh|experimentalDeity (I took out the dual brackets so you can see the coding) experimentalDeity 20:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC Changed it again NOW FIXED ! User:Chezrush|PeanutbutterJellyYo! 21:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I am making this hapen! You forgot the double brackets --> [[]] around the link.Kinda need those!experimentalDeity 21:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) DAMMIT NOW LOOK WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED Great now I have to delete all this. >:O I don't know why, but this is amusing. experimentalDeity 21:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) %$#@^$@%! {rofls} You're like John when he was still fussing with his sylladex! experimentalDeity 21:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I got it. user:Chezrush| 21:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Damn it never mind. This sucks so badly. Going back to chezrush :/ Chezrush 21:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Next time, try this one: [ Chezrush | MaximusAwesomus ] just remove the spaces. experimentalDeity 21:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ohyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes MaximusAwesomus 21:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! experimentalDeity 22:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Upload guidelines Please read them, especially re:categorisation Got it. MaximusAwesomus 23:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox pictures In response to your question for the little tabs which let you switch the picture, for that you have to use the tabber code. However you are using a pure infobox on your page as opposed to one created specifically for Homestuck characters and fan characters so I am not sure it yours will support the tabber code as the Homestuck one has code in it specifically to help support it. However I can easily change it to the other template if you want. The Light6 23:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and Chez? Rogue is spelled: R o g u e, not R o u g e. experimentalDeity 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I went ahead and swapped the template over and fixed the Rogue typo. The Light6 17:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MaximusAwesomus 21:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think we finally got it. Cage is not allowed to play any of them! Period! Cage is a real actor in the Homestuck world! Therefore, he can't play character! experimentalDeity 20:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Fine. Uh-huh. I see. Congrats on being right. experimentalDeity 17:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :D Re: Hussie is so confusing ... : ? And that line came from where? experimentalDeity 00:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003830 - Chezrush :That is just a comment on their hair colour not on their skin colour. The Light6 00:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I know. But honestly, who exactly would have blonde hair other than a American unless it would have been died, and that seems a little bit unlikely - Chezrush ::I believe you mean Caucasian and I think Hussie even addressed that before during his blog posts. The Light6 01:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::seems so. Well then. Carry on. Maximu5awes0meu5 01:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Your user page Okay as you can see I moved the pictures, hope it's okay that way. You also said you had some problems with the character box? What exactly do you want to do? Also is there any reason some of your pictures are surounded by ...lots of empty space? Like the robot picture.BitterLime 18:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It's all good (insert Stephen The Lesbian). Also no idea, just does it like that. 20:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I see. We now have four. Off topic, Not that I want trhem, but where are the vandals? They're not around. experimentalDeity 21:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) yesterday I had to warn off 2 of them so... Boot to da head yo 21:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm paranoid and slightly nervous. experimentalDeity 21:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not like there going to- I don't want to say this on the internet. WHERE THEY ARE WATCHING US Boot to da head yo 21:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Also BTW Pesterchum is broken right at this moment so, yeah don't try to pester me Boot to da head yo 21:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been on pesterchum in a while. experimentalDeity 21:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 0_0 Boot to da head yo 21:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Been far too busy. experimentalDeity 22:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I have it on my other computer (which I'm on right now) and it works Boot to da head yo 22:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) But since it's a technical work computer* I wouldn't be using it much. It's a computer I use for work at home Boot to da head yo 22:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) block templates Hey, I know you want to help. But please leave adding the block templates to whoever did the block. As you just saw it will just result in two or more people doing the same thing at the same time, and then we removed one of them at the same time as well. Besides the block templates are supposed to be added by whoever blocked the person anyway. Feel free to use the warning templates ofcourse, those are for everyone to use. They should be signed though, like everything else on a talk pages.bitterLime 21:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok got it. Boot to da head yo 22:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Random Stuff What is this "ANT Farm" of which you speak? experimentalDeity 02:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's some TV show. It is covered in vandals and text words and premature hackers. Boot to da head yo 02:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) and like 834759813743548235 million emoticons. Oh dear god. Time to add a new "armpit galaxy" to go with the Twilight one in my Genesis frog. I judge a fandom by what it focuses on and it's wiki. Except for Twilight. ; ) experimentalDeity 02:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Allways forget the Twilight. Oh and any Justin Beiber fandom (if that even exists!) Boot to da head yo 02:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) {stares at the Recent Updates page} It's definitely Friday. The vandals are going NUTS lately! {back to you} Speaking of fandom, I found someone on the Dr. Seuss wiki who doesn't know what a fandom is! experimentalDeity 03:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) we should have something like this on the wiki because Scratch has been there for quite a while. Boot to da head yo 03:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) also for the suess thing, WTF?! Crazy. Boot to da head yo 03:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) True. I have a basic poll in my wiki's community messages. experimentalDeity 03:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Or one of those chat things that are like : "3394939303 Million peeps are online. Chat with them now!" Boot to da head yo 03:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You man wiki chat? experimentalDeity 03:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) yes. this made me accidently my LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIQ6fQQkwrg&feature=related. Seen it; it bores me. experimentalDeity 04:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I think I just figured out why Bard is a destructive class in Sburb: It's not referring to bard as in an entertainer, it means "Bard" as in the gaming term. As in kill. experimentalDeity 21:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) As well as Gamzee being a fucking clown. And his name has the word "Game" in it. Boot to da head yo 21:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Good point. experimentalDeity 22:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Check out the new script here! experimentalDeity 01:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice! You do have to remember though, Dave, John, and Jade don't do periods or Caps. Boot to da head yo 01:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) John does use both occasionally. And besides, this film has a Pesterchum upgrade, allowing for skype calls. So, typing quirks have essentially faded out. experimentalDeity 01:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What about trolls? (AKA Karkat's Angry Voice, Tavros' stutter if thats what you call it, Sollux's lisp, so many!) Easy: Just don't use video during the call. and the vocal quirks stay. I said TYPING quirks, not speech quirks. And did I see you over at the Seuss wiki? If so, thanks for the idea! experimentalDeity 01:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC)